Embodiments of the present inventive concept are directed to modular arithmetic units and secure systems including the same.
Typical examples of a public key algorithm include the RSA (Rivest-Shamir-Adleman) algorithm, which is based on the difficulty of factoring large integers, and ecliptic curve cryptography (ECC), which is based on the difficulty of finding the discrete logarithm of a random elliptic curve element with respect to a publicly known base point, known as the elliptic curve discrete logarithm problem (ECDLP). When implementing an RSA and an ECC algorithm, a fundamental operation is a modular operation and performance of RSA and ECC may depend on an implementation of the modular operation. Improving the performance of a modular arithmetic unit may improve the performance of an RSA and an ECC.